Red Sky at Night
by MegannRosemary
Summary: Regina is the only one who truly shares Emma's drive in the quest to save Henry. Working together to save their son brings about understanding and...something more. Set aboard the Jolly Rodger. Swan Queen ASAP.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

_Red sky at night_

_Sailors delight_

_Red sky in the morning_

_Sailors take warning_

* * *

One

* * *

The ship sat still in the water as the portal closed beneath them, the ocean stretching out smooth as a mirror for miles around them.

Emma clutched onto the side of the ship as she caught her balance in the sudden calm. She swallowed the urge to scream and at the same time struggled to breathe as she took in the new surroundings.

Greg and Tamara had take Henry.

They'd followed through a portal.

And now, the vast impossible surrounded them, keeping them from following.

Her parents crowded her, wrapped her in their arms to offer reassurance.

"Have faith," David big hand rested on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," Snow pleaded.

"How can you tell me not to worry? Faith alone won't bring him to us!" Emma ground out, looking around for the other inhabitants of the ship. Where was Regina? She was the only one who could possibly understand.

"You need to keep a good head on your shoulders."

Snow nodded emphatically and hugged her closer.

She pushed them away, "I can't breathe, I can't breathe. Leave me alone." She stumbled blindly to the ladder, turning only once to whisper defiantly to her parents and to the impossible ocean, "I will find him."

She scrambled down the ladder, only for her leather clad feet to meet soft flesh.

"Miss Swan, would you watch where you are going," Regina stood from her seat at the bottom rung of the ladder.

Emma watched as a stoic mask spread across the older woman's features, wiping away all emotion. The tear tracks however, glistening in the soft subtle light, told a different story.

She reached out to grab her arm in reassurance and tumbled the last step onto the floor.

A small smile melted the hard features, bringing a grin to Emma's own lips. If it took her clumsiness to get anything out of Regina, so be it.

The smile was gone as quickly as it appeared, "Graceful as ever dear, I can see you'll be a big help to save our son."

Emma pushed herself to her feet, whirling to meet the dark haired woman. Her face was inches away from Regina's and she locked her own pale eyes with dark ones, "You know very well that I can hold my own. And as previous events today would prove, you know very well that we're strong together. You are the only one who cares as I do to save Henry, o_ur son _as you so nicely put. You can say all the nasty things you want if it makes you feel better, but like it or not we have to work together."

Faint wisps of hope swam in the dark pools of pain that filled Regina's eyes. "You're right," She admitted softly.

Emma nodded, biting her tongue to keep from saying anything smug. It wouldn't help.

Nothing would.

As if Regina could read her thoughts, the brunette shook her head, "I will teach you to use your magic, you are strong but you are also uneducated and that no better than having no magic at all."

A few tiny ice crystals melted in the block of ice that had become her heart after Henry disappeared. It was an olive branch, extended from her greatest enemy and her only true ally, and she clung to it for dear life. "Thank you," She breathed.

They stood toe to toe for some time, gathering strength and comfort from each other's presence. The faint rocking of the ship was like a heartbeat sustaining them as one.

* * *

The ever giddy Snow White and her jubilant Prince Charming practically danced down the ladder to interrupt.

"Hook and Mr. Gold will have us on our way in a few moments," David's deep voice filled the small space.

"We've come to tour the ship, figure out where we'll be sleeping."

Snow's giggle had Emma cringing and Regina grimacing in agreement, but the two tagged along, curious to their new whereabouts.

On the first level, Snow and David quickly claimed the one other bedroom on the ship. They offered to share but neither of the girls wanted to spend any time in close quarters with the sickly sweet couple, among other reasons.

The galley was small, but proved tidy enough for what was a bachelor's _pad. _That didn't stop Snow from busying herself wiping down surfaces and repositioning offending utensils and dishes. She'd quickly marked her territory on the ship.

David, for his part, took charge in cataloging the stores aboard the Jolly Roger. Among these, Emma took note of a room full of rum. It could come in very handy in time, from large smoke signals to forgetting her own name.

The lowest level housed swinging hammocks for Hook's crew. In this tale, the crew would be two worried mothers and a conflicted grandfather.

Regina gingerly tested the hammock with her hands and the ropes creaked dramatically. She shook her head even as Emma tested them for herself.

In silence, they gathered blankets to make makeshift beds on the floor. The soft wool blankets were thick and would provide good protection against the hard wood. Regina's pallet looked fit for a queen, while Emma's, a few feet away, looked more like a human sized nest.

The younger woman's character was flawed but endearing and Regina couldn't help let another small smile escape, melting her mask and the icy cage around her heart.

Emma noticed the smile at her attempts to make a bed and tossed her curls happily. Any emotion she got from the older woman gave her hope, hope they'd connect on some level to save their son.

The ship lurched beneath their feet and threw them to the ground. They pulled themselves up on the beams as the boat began to rock slowly from side to side.

The tap-tap of a cane signaled Mr. Gold's arrival in the crew's quarters.

"That's right dearies, we're on our way." He leaned his cane against the wall and laid his coat in one of the hammocks. Without testing it first, he climbed in and folded his arms across his chest. "Go and help the dreadful cheery Charmings and wake me when it's time for my watch."

When they surfaced, they found the sky blazing red.

Only the clouds, tinged with pink and orange, softened the bright sky.

The water looked as if it was on fire and they were headed for the centre of the inferno.

They joined the Charmings and gathered around Hook, proudly steering his beloved ship.

"We're in luck mates, _Red sky at night, Sailors delight._"

* * *

**A/N: Writing SQ fic is new to me so I welcome any comments and criticisms : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Two

* * *

She was warm.

This was her first sense.

Too warm, she realized as an afterthought.

She didn't want to move though, didn't want to open her eyes. She was pleasantly comfortable and cozy in soft woolen blankets and the ship rocked her soothingly from side to side.

She squeezed her eyes even more tightly shut as she remembered the very reason they were on a ship.

Henry.

_No,_ Regina clenched her hands into fists, _this was all a dream_.

She turned to one side and took slow, even breaths. She would sleep, she would wake up, and…

"Owww goddamnit, fuu…"

Regina cracked open an eye to watch the blonde hop around on one foot, holding onto the other and launching into a slew of explicatives. With amusement, the older woman watched as Emma kicked the offending beam with her uninjured foot and mutter viciously, before turning on her heel to move to the wash basin.

It was only then that Regina noticed the state of dress the younger woman was in, very similar to her first morning in Storybrooke. She was thoroughly awake and thoroughly distracted now as she carefully observed the blondes ministrations. Her mouth went dry and she opened both eyes to get a better look at something she never thought she'd see again.

A thin white tank and pale blue bikini cut panties were all that covered the woman. That, and the long blonde hair that fell almost to her waist. In the dim light of the quarters her hair was a pale amber, the darker colour and the vibrant curls making it look like her hair had a life of their own. She looked so pure and so innocent but at the same time, so full of raw energy and passion. It was the most beautiful she had ever seen Emma and, in all her worlds and all her years, Emma was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen.

_That's it, I'm be dreaming. I refuse to think I could have such thoughts. _

_However, if it is a dream, I might as well enjoy it. _

She let her eyes focus again on the blonde as she washed her face and splashed water under her arms. She studied every muscle that pulled taut when Emma leaned forward to examine her face in the mildew spotted mirror. With delight she watched the younger woman lift the effervescent curls; move them this way and that, trying to tame them. In the end, she flipped her head down and swung her hair back, righting herself as if she were in a shampoo commercial instead of the bowels of a pirate's ship. She shook her hair from side to side and let the curls return to their usual stubborn positions.

As Emma returned to her mess of blankets, Regina carefully let her eyes fall shut so that they were narrow slits. The lanky blonde stepped into her black pants and jumped up and down a few times to settle them at her hips. As sad as Regina was to see the long, pale legs disappear, a toned butt in tight pants wasn't bad at all.

It was only as she grabbed her shirt and pulled it over head that she glanced over at Regina's _sleeping _form. Emma's face contorted in an endearing manner as she peered around to check up on her. A sweet warm spread across her as if she were watching a child slumbering peacefully.

She waved a hand at her boots and coat, dismissing them, and she padded out on bare feet, the picture of innocence and fire.

Only then did Regina move, bushing a damp curl back from face. _Now I can wake up. _ Letting her eyes fall shut once more she willed herself to wake up in her own bed and she would tiptoe down the hall and see her baby boy asleep in his room.

Her heart thudded to a stop.

She was still too warm.

Still on the ship.

The wool blankets itched and the rocking now made her slightly queasy.

Most importantly, Henry was still far, far away.

* * *

By the time she reached Hook, who was lounged on the ground by the wheel of his ship and absentmindedly twilling it with a booted foot, she was sweating profusely and had already taken of her shirt. Her bare skin prickled and practically sang in the sunlight and she tossed her head back to let the rays fall on her face. She was energized by the sunlight, she had faith, she felt positive and her icy jail around her heart melted just a little more.

A deep voice chuckled, "Are you feeling alright Swan?"

"Fine, better than fine actually. We must have moved a lot last night for it to be this warm." She sat on the railing in front of the Captain and swung her feet in the warm air.

"We made good progress, I will admit. But we're stuck dead in the water for another day." He grunted, kicking the wheel around again.

The speed at which they'd moved gave her hope and further animated her. "There are plans to be made and battles to win, we'll keep busy. You should go get some sleep though, you look horrible."

"Thanks mate, for that lovely comment you can swab the deck."

Emma hopped to her feet and saluted, grinning widely. "Yes Captain!"

When she started to climb back on the railing, Hook shook his head, "I'm serious Swan, get to it."

She shrugged and grabbed the mop he pointed too and proceeded to swab the deck.

Emma swan didn't clean her own apartment, save for drunken nights she felt sorry for herself, let alone be expected to clean an entire pirate ship. Still, in her own fascinating way, she made her way around the whole ship. The mop became her partner in crime and her new best friend - she tangoed, waltzed and pole danced with it and she sang her heart out, using it as a microphone, a saxophone, a guitar.

She was stopped in mid strum, "Miss. Swan, it is impossible for anybody to sleep with all the racket up here."

The blonde straightened and leaned breathless against the railing, "Hey sleepyhead, I was waiting for you. When are you gonna teach me to use my magic?"

"At a more reasonable hour of the morning. " The brunette tossed her immaculate hair back from her face. "I wouldn't have pegged you as an early riser."

Emma shrugged, "I usually run first thing in the morning back home."

"I see, and have you forgotten our son is missing, you're rather cheery."

Emma's face returned to all seriousness. "No, god no. We're just stuck here for now and I figured I'd make the most of it instead of sulking. We made good progress last night," Her mouth turned up in an encouraging smile.

The brunette fanned herself in agreement, noting the heat. She raised her eyebrows and gestured to the ladder, "Shall we collect your parents and dear Rumplestiltskin and let the poor captain sleep?"

"Sure, I guess. Beats swabbin' the deck." She clambered down the ladder with the grace of a baby elephant and banged on her parents door.

A shrill giggle sounded from inside and Emma mimed a gag and rolled her eyes. She turned and aimed her words at Regina but spoke loud enough the inhabitants of the room would hear her. "Seriously? Their grandson had been kidnapped and still all they can think about is getting in each other's pants."

The older woman spoke seriously, "Sometimes in times of tragedy and loss, people just need to feel close to another human being in order to fill the void."

Emma smirked, "Right, let me know if you need a hand with that. In the meantime…" She banged on the door again.

Regina sighed and tapped politely at the door, "Snow, you will be outside in no more than five minutes or I will tell your darling husband what pure, innocent little Snow White did the night she was thirteen and got herself into the cooking wine."

They were out in two.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows and favourites :) I would loveee to hear from you – comments criticisms, things you'd like to see? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time.**

**A/N: Thank you to the guest reviewer who pointed out the use of the word girl in the last chapter – I changed them all. I'm currently writing an AU Rizzoli and Isles fic where the two are in fact "girls" and I'm sure I'm just in the habit of it, nothing creepy intended. I apologize if it sounded creepy!**

* * *

Three

* * *

Following an admittedly delicious breakfast prepared by Snow, Emma managed to convince Regina to teach her some magic. After a first few attempts in front of a full audience, she sent her parents away. A few more lessons under Gold's watchful and judging eye and Regina sent him away.

They were alone on the deck now, the wood shining in the sun, invading each other's personal space and stealing each other's oxygen.

"You must be able to imagine it, see it, want it," Regina purred.

"It's hard," Emma whined.

"It is, I'll admit. You don't have the sheer power of overwhelming emotions. But this, being able to control your magic from the smallest tasks, will allow you to control the very expanse of you magic in times of need, in times when your emotions may get the better of you."

_Henry. _

The unspoken word between them.

She worked through much of the day, her mind aching with effort. She managed to make a light, cool breeze that came in decidedly handy when the sun was at its highest point. They moved about the ship as Emma focused on moving object after object after object. They chased the shade to get some relief from the burning temperature as Regina patiently taught her simple spell after simple spell.

They sat side by side against the side of the ship, the mast and wide nets casting dancing shadows across their bare skin. Despite her exhaustion, or perhaps because of it, Emma longed to lean her head on the other woman's shoulder and trace the flitting designs on her tanned skin. Half-lidded eyes studied her companion, "Thank you for helping me Regina, I know it can't be much fun for you."

She answered with a small sincere smile, "I have no choice really and it's not like there's anything else to do on this godforsaken ship anyways." Her dark eyes glittered promisingly, "Today may have been simple and easy spells but I can guarantee that starting tomorrow you won't be having fun either."

Emma groaned dramatically and started to push herself to her feet, "Great, I can't wait."

The other woman reached for her hand to stop her, but missed her mark and her hand trailed along a muscled thigh.

Emma turned in slow motion, shivering despite the heat, "What?"

With all the dignity she could muster, Regina pronounced, "You're not finished here today. One more task."

Another dramatic groan from the blonde, but she sat down and clasped her hands.

* * *

"Ha!" Emma proudly waved the small wooden ball in the air, "I did it! How about that…"

With a quick flick of her finger, Regina promptly vanished the object.

"Hey…" Emma started but she interrupted herself with a gasp as she conjured up the ball again.

"I just had to make sure you were in control dear."

"Thank you for that," The blonde replied sarcastically though her eyes conveyed absolute gratitude. She looked proudly at the object in her hand, a small but significant victory. She attempted to hold onto her earlier positivity, but the day had been trying and she felt unaccomplished and empty. As proud as she was to have gained some control over her powers, she was having trouble seeing the big picture. How was this going to save Henry?

She gulped as her mind connected dots, dots she didn't want connected. She spoke so quietly and shakily that the brunette herself could barely hear her, "Regina? What if Henry hates me because I'm using magic?"

A lifetime of emotion was seen in the regal woman's features, in her eyes.

Emma gulped when she saw the deep insurmountable pain that buried all the other feelings, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…I didn't think…"

"No dear, you never do." The other woman took a deep breath, "However, I believe that unless you set an evil curse, he won't hate you."

She knew it was a coward's way out, but she turned to humour. It was her tried and true armor against pain and suffering, whether her own or another's. "Good then, no worries there," She forced a laugh and continued, "Any chance I can use my magic to conjure up some clean clothes?" She gestured at the salt stained black jeans and pulled her damp tank away from her chest.

"Unfortunately it doesn't work that way. We can't create something that isn't there, it must exist and we must be able to see it in our mind. In this land your clothes do not exist so, unless you're intimate with the contents of someone's wardrobe here, I believe you're out of luck."

Emma lifted her hair off the back of her neck, brow furrowing in concentration, "You know, as crazy as it is for magic to exist, it's really rather logical."

"Its fundamentally physics, follows the laws of thermodynamics in this world and the one you grew up in."

"Huh, well I guess it's not so crazy."

"No, Miss Swan it's not."

They shared a small smile, a small understanding that in that moment that dislodged a brick or two from the wall that separated two minds and two hearts.

Heavy footsteps reminded them of the existence of others. Emma jumped up, "Hook, hey!"

He swaggered over and asked suggestively, "What can I do for you?"

Regina stood up slowly beside her, giving the Captain a healthy glare for his advances.

"I was hoping you'd have some clothes on the ship, left behind by your wenches?" Emma simpered.

"Any clothing left by a lass of mine would be far too classy for you." He smirked most unattractively and turned his attention to Regina, "However, I do believe I have some of dear old Cora's belongings…"

The brunette lunged forward only for Emma to step in front of her, grabbing her arm. "Regina," She spoke calmly and intimately, "Look at me. Focus on me. Focus on Henry."

Wild, dark eyes met light and slowly returned to focus.

"Good. Breathe for me now," Emma took slow even breaths that were mirrored by the other woman.

The scar.

On her lip.

She was momentarily distracted as she noticed how close she was to those full, red lips and the prominent scar. How might it be to pour all her comfort and strength into a kiss?

That was crazy.

That wasn't physics.

It was being trapped on a ship in close proximity to the only person who understood her. She was confusing that for anything more.

Even still, she ran her hand down the other woman's arm and took her hand. She was surprised at how soft the skin was. The tough mask was just that, a mask. The soft, warm skin of her palm showed her soul.

Emma turned to face Hook, Regina safely behind her, and stuttered angrily, "That was a…Jack…Face… Thing to do Jones. Now, do you have anything on this ship that might be of use in this situation?"

"I do have a decent collection, follow me and hurry up, the sun will be setting soon and we'll be on our way." He turned swiftly and sulkily on his heel.

* * *

Regina came out of the adjoining bathroom, or what passed for a _master bath _on the ship, in a dress she'd fashioned out of a tunic and a belt. It was simple, but all that mattered was that it was cool enough for the tropical temperatures and it was clean.

To Emma, she looked put together as always. How did the woman do it?

She turned from the clouded mirror with a hand on one hip, " 'Ello mate, I'm Killian Jones, though most know me as Captain Hook. You pretty lady, may call me anything you like."

The darker woman carefully schooled her features as she looked Emma up and down, unimpressed. "I do believe he said we were to pick from that truck over there, not his personal belongings."

"Shhhh Regina I'm having a little fun here." She turned back to the mirror, "Plus I look way better in these pants then he does, fabulous clothes wasted on a man who probably doesn't even appreciate them." She glanced over her shoulder at Regina, "You have to admit my butt looks better in leather than his."

Regina studied her carefully; the dark loose shirt tied at the waist and black leather pants that hugged her every curve. Nodding carefully, without emotion, she agreed, "From a purely objective standpoint, yes, you wear them better than he does. However, your accent is simply atrocious."

Emma grinned and tried again to mimic the pirate, "What? This one?"

The brunette grimaced, "Yes that one, do stop."

The younger woman shrugged, "Fine, such a pitty." With a last look in the mirror she shucked the pants, "These are much too hot for this weather anyways…"

Much too hot indeed, Regina mused, disappointed this time that the leather pants were thrown back onto the pile of the Captains belongings but brightened at the sight of Emma's bare legs for the second time that day.

"Miss Swan, have you no sense of decency?" She tried in vain to cover up the breathlessness she felt and the weak knees.

In response, the blonde pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it away. "What, you don't like what you see? You can leave if you're offended."

She could, but she realized she had no one other than Emma. Hook, she'd happily kill if she got her hands on him. The Charmings, well that was all that needed to be said on that front. Rumple, was avoiding her for some reason. That left her with Emma. Her greatest enemy and her only true ally.

Plus, she liked very much what she could see. It had been a long dry spell, she admitted, inwardly groaning in frustration.

"I'm fine. Please find something to put on so we can get going."

She tried a white blouse was practically transparent and turned to Regina, "How about this?"

The brunette bit her lip to hold back snide comments, it didn't or shouldn't matter to her what the other woman wore.

Emma rolled her eyes at her, "Seriously Regina, I do, despite what you may think, have some civility."

The blouse was pulled off again and tossed away; giving Regina a perfect view of pale skin and a flat, muscled stomach and adding to the disastrous mess the blonde was creating. She smiled to herself, hoping the mess would irk the pirate, a small way to get back at the vile man.

After several more attempts, Emma finally settled on a tunic, much like Regina's, and leggings that she rolled to the knee.

Cooler and cleaner, the two joined the rest of the crew on the deck as the sun began its descent and the ship began to move once more.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the follows and favourites annnd the reviews! I love hearing from you – mistakes and comments alike :) I worked hard to make this chapter longer for more story/ more action – I find that harder than characters thoughts. I hope it's alright. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Once Upon a Time. If I did I'd be happily at comic-con right now, not to mention SQ would be canon. **

* * *

Four

* * *

Another length of rope went flying across the deck, followed by a small barrel and a clump of seaweed.

"Regina, you have to try and talk to her, this is ridiculous," David complained.

The dark haired woman looked up from the book she was reading, "Why should I care?"

The Prince stuttered with annoyance, "No one else can get through to her and you two seem to be getting along so well these days."

Regina scoffed at that, snapping her book shut. "I will talk to her, only so that you two will stop pestering me."

"Thank you," Snow breathed sincerely, "Please help her."

Regina dismissed them with a regal wave of her hand and made her way tentatively to the blonde's side.

Emma sat with her knees up, her forehead resting on them and her hair spilling about her in a protective cocoon.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, startled at the spark of electricity she felt, but shrugged it off nonetheless.

"Emma," A soothing husky voice prodded her to look up.

"What?" She ground out.

"There are things flying about this ship, you're disrupting the peace." Upon seeing the look on the younger woman's face Regina sank down beside her.

"It's not real. There is no peace. Everyone is so fake. Including me," The blonde replied shortly.

"What's changed dear?" The older woman studied Emma closely, taking in the clouded pale eyes and almost ashen skin.

"Nothing's changed, that's the point." Emma dropped her forehead back to her knees.

A large canvas went flying by.

Regina shook her shoulder again, "For god's sake, control your magic. Have we really gotten nowhere?"

Tear filled eyes looked up to meet dark ones, "No, we haven't."

Across the deck David and Snow struggled to catch the canvas, tumbling over each other and other strewn objects as they went.

Regina tried to go for the humor she knew the blonde so loved, "On second thought, keep doing whatever it is you're doing as it's rather amusing."

Emma returned a small watery smile. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I'm only here so your parents would stop talking to me." Regina answered, almost convincingly.

"Really?"Emma prodded.

"Now, I'm here for you. What's wrong dear? We have to be strong for Henry."

Emma sighed; she ached to lean against the other woman, lay her head on her shoulder. Still, she took comfort from her closeness. "I'm just tired of waiting. We've been here over a week now, practicing magic, fighting and eating copious amounts of admittedly delicious food. But," She groaned, "It doesn't seem like we've gone anywhere. Look at the ocean, it's just the same! We could be going in circles and have no idea! We're no closer to Henry and I'm no closer to being prepared to fight for him if we do find him…"

"When-" Regina interrupted.

"What?"

"When we find him, not if."

"Right," Emma agreed sadly.

The older woman took her hand, something that was a more and more common occurrence for the two of them, "You can't give up hoping."

"Why not?" The blonde held on tightly to the smooth skin. "How are you so positive?"

"That little boy saved me when I held him in my arms the first time. And I have to hold on, no matter how hard, to save him. I owe him."

"That's it? You have a debt to pay," Emma sneered, pulling her hand back.

"Stop," Regina spoke softly, sharply. "You know very well it's more than that. I love him as I know you do. And he loves us…or at least you…"

Emma took back the small hand, "He loves you too, I know. "

"For love, for family, for change, for growth and for the future. We have to hold on to hope, to knowing that we'll save him."

"It's hard."

"It is, "Regina admitted, "Now when you first arrived in Storybrooke, I wouldn't have believed you could do it. But now, you're stronger, you can and you will save him. "

"We will," Emma nudged the other woman playfully in the ribs. "I guess he saved me too, changed me into a better version of myself."

"Clothing choices excluded," Regina pushed back against her shoulder, looking the other woman up and down.

"Hey, we're on a ship. My choices are limited!" Emma protested, grinning for the first time that day.

"Speak for yourself." Regina tossed her hair.

"You look beautiful," Emma admitted sincerely. The light, short dress she'd fashioned was unlike the dark, strict clothes she normally wore. Her dark hair was slightly curly without the help of a blow dryer and the added benefit of sweltering humidity. The combined effect had her looking young and girlish, it was refreshing to see. Even more, it let Emma see into the past; let her see what the young Regina had been like before her life had spun cruelly out of control.

"Thank you," The older woman replied, surprise clear in her voice. She steered away from the comment, "Now shall we get back to Henry. What shall I teach you today?"

With a final longing glance at the other woman, Emma pleaded, "Can we play hooky today? " She flexed her hand, bringing the strewn objects back to their rightful positions, "I'm tired."

"I'm sure you are, you were quite busy this morning. Really, Emma, I thought I taught you something about control."

"You did, I just didn't feel like it today," The blonde shrugged. Abruptly, she turned fiercely to face the other woman. "How do you know he's alive?" She asked desperately.

Regina reached out, settling her hand between Emma's breasts.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I can feel him in there," She nodded at her chest, "In my heart. Focus Emma, you can feel him."

She concentrated on the warm hand over her heart, centered herself and let herself be drawn into the rhythm of the organ. She felt another beat start up in harmony with her own, smaller and faster.

"Henry," She gasped.

"Yes," Regina breathed.

Emma reached over, slipping inside the light material to place her hand over Regina's heart. Her eyes fluttered as she felt the connection, a third heartbeat in a perfect synchronization. A surge of white energy connected the three, a perfect circle or family and love.

"Thank you," Emma swallowed visibly.

"No problem," Regina's cheeks were flushed and she struggled to gain her composure, "Though if you'd kindly stop manhandling me." She looked pointedly at the pale hand on her tanned skin.

"Oh right, sorry." The blonde pulled her hand back as if it were on fire. She shook off the remaining cobwebs of seductive power and turned to the book lying at Regina's feet, "Whatcha reading?"

She grabbed at it, much to Regina's protests, flipping it open. "Regina," She whispered conspiratorially, "There are naked people in this." She flashed the image at the other woman.

"Yes dear, honestly people are such prudes in this world. That's something I could never understand."

Emma shook her head, flipping through the pages with glee, "Well excuse me your majesty, but I do recall last week you asked me to cover up."

"That was different."She pulled the book out of the other woman's hands, "Besides, I'm reading it for the story."

"Sure, like you read playboy for the articles."

"I do." Regina turned her attention to the words on the page as the blonde looked at her in awe.

The older woman pleasantly surprised her and surprisingly aroused her. Long time to be without any privacy, that was all, Emma shook her head. She leaned closer to Regina and began to read alongside her, asking softly, "Can I?"

"I have my doubts that you can actually read, but yes you may read with me. There will be no snickering at the pictures," She reprimanded like she would a child.

"But Regina, the _engorged melons_," Emma giggled.

She was answered with a sharp look, fit to break glass or stop a heart.

"Fine," Emma gulped.

They bent their heads to read, connected by the flowery words and by the thin silvery string that encircled a family.

* * *

**A/N: I hate to beg but I'm begging for reviews- I'd love some feedback. Their time on the ship is coming to an end and I'd love any input on the adventure to come or any comments in general. Thanks for reading and following the story : ) Happy comic-con weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time (or Titanic).**

* * *

Five

* * *

Emma stood at the bow of the ship, her long hair blowing behind her. The curls glowed strawberry blonde in the setting sun and her skin was rosy and in the light.

She looked beautiful.

Regina admitted that in fact this was the most beautiful image of Emma she'd ever seen, and the most beautiful woman she's seen in any world.

She stood watching as the young woman spread her arms wide and a sense of peace spread over her smooth features.

Regina stood by the steps for some time, just observing the other woman.

She found that she was relieved and happy that Emma was able to find some calm in the storm of emotions she had felt earlier.

This surprised her.

Why should she even care?

Henry.

They both needed to be calm and in control in order to save their son.

This is why she cared.

Not, because the admittedly beautiful girl looked like a goddess. No, that sent thousands of questions running through her mind.

She moved from the steps as she pushed away from the thoughts.

The blonde stumbled, falling from her perch and cursing. "Jeeze Regina you startled me. I could have gone overboard, and let me tell you it's not dolphins that are swimming in front of the ship." She trailed off, mumbling and glancing at the water below, "I'm not really sure what they are, but I don't want to find out."

"Well, you didn't, did you?" Regina raised her eyebrows pointedly.

"No, but…"

The brunette watched Emma's face turn bright red with frustration, but the woman took deep breaths before she spoke again.

"Do you want to stand up here with me? You won't fall off, I promise. It's very freeing."

"As familiar as we might be with each other these days I will not be reenacting the Titanic scene with you. The novel from earlier must have gotten to your head." And still, she couldn't stop herself from moving closer to the woman and the bow of the ship.

Emma grinned mischievously. "You wouldn't want my hands on your waist?" She asked tongue-in-cheek even as she rested her hand on the older woman's hip, helped her balance as she positioned her feet.

"No, thank you. I've very capable Miss Swan," She brushed off the help all the while leaning into the searing heat that was the blonde's hand on her hip.

The other woman tried again, "You wouldn't want my fingers intertwined with yours." Emma reached for her hand as she spoke, guiding her fingers to hold on to the rope.

"No thank you Miss Swan." Regina protested, even as she let Emma step up behind her, her hand still curled around her own on the rope.

"Ready to fly?" Emma's excitement was oddly catching.

"If we must."

"God Regina, let loose. Or do I have to say, _we must." _Emma schooled her voice deeper and almost commanding but for the hint of laughter at the edges.

The darker woman bit her lip to keep from smiling and letting the blonde win, "Alright then, what now?"

Emma pulled her hand free and spread her arms wide, "Copy me. Wheeeee," She let out a big woosh of air.

"Do you have to shriek in my ear? Be quiet so I can enjoy."

"So you do enjoy it. Ha!" Emma's smirk disappeared instantly when she was treated to a glare befitting of an Evil Queen. "Sorry," She mumbled.

After a few moments of silence, the sound of the wind roaring in their ears, Emma began to sing softly. _"Come Josephine My flying machine, going up…"_

"Miss Swan, what are you croaking about now? " Regina interrupted, disliking how her skin prickled and tingled in sensual anticipation.

"Oh come on, is it really that bad?"

"Yes dear, whatever it is, it is horrible."

"I was singing the song… From the movie," She shrugged, her cheeks tinged with pink.

"Ahhh, well I guess I should be thankful you didn't attempt to sing the one by Celine Dion."

"Good idea!" Emma brightened.

"No!" Regina countered. "Let us just enjoy the breeze and the peace."

Wind held them aloft on the waves, cradling them, soothing them.

It took away their problems, if only for the moment.

It cleansed their soul.

It let them feel.

Regina felt the warmth of Emma's body pressed against hers and she sank back into it.

She could feel the blonde's hair tickling her bare shoulder, falling on her cheek.

She could feel the smooth pale skin of her arm, brushing against hers as they sailed onward.

She felt herself relax, felt the same peace she had seen in the blonde earlier.

She began to hum the iconic melody from the movie and she felt, just for a second, the blonde lean her head against her own.

There was something familiar at the touch, like it was meant to be.

Though it was a first, it felt like an always.

"That was beautiful Regina, I didn't know you could sing." Emma breathed when she had finished.

She dropped her hands to her side, fists clenching. "Yes well, my mother ensured I had the best singing teachers as a child." Every muscle in her body tense up at the memories; the enduring lessons, the embarrassing performances, and the punishments if she strained her voice singing _foolish _songs in the woods.

Emma felt the tension in the other woman's body, "Hey, Regina. I'm sorry I mentioned it." She tried to steer them to common ground, her eyes brightening, "Did you sing for Henry? When he was little?"

Regina responded only yes, a soft smile breaking though the evident pain she was experiencing.

The blonde's smile was full and bright, reassuring in its warmth. "Thank you," she said earnestly, "I'm so glad to know he had such a wonderful childhood."

"I love him," Regina replied pointedly, sincerely.

Emma reached for her hands, lifted them out to the side again, "Close your eyes."

The brunette relaxed into the other woman, let her memories float away on the breeze.

Emma continued her earlier teasing, "Youuuu, wouldn't want me to kiss you?

Regina couldn't answer; she didn't know what she wanted the answer to be. She answered in the only way she could think of, she played along, "I'm flying Jack!"

Emma only chuckled behind her, and they let the gentle wind take them away.

* * *

As she lay in her bed that night, of the thousands of questions running about in her mind, she was only able to answer one.

She was only able to admit the answer to one. For the most part, she took her denial and wrapped herself in it as protection from the unknown.

She whispered aloud, "I am physically attracted to Emma Swan."

Gold's sleep heavy voice slid from the darkness, "We know, dearie. Perhaps keep the rest to yourself until you figure it out, some of us need sleep."

"Gold…I…"Regina stoically replied, "Good night, I'm sorry."

"Good night." He grunted.

A few moments later, he spoke again, so softly that Regina wondered later if it was a dream, "I'm happy for you child, just be happy yourself."

* * *

**A/N: After the drama of the last chapter annnd the SQ Comic-Con drama I figured a fluffy chapter was in order. I hope you enjoy :) Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time nor Casablanca. (P.S. Castle fans are you catching the Easter eggs?)**

* * *

Six

* * *

¨First he hides the leather pants, now the rum…¨

Regina heard Emma´s muffled grunts and bangs from behind the door. She pushed it open a crack, the light from inside falling across her face so that she had to squint to watch the blonde. Emma had a dangerously empty bottle in one hand as she bumped around the small space, moving barrels and boxes with the other.

¨I think perhaps you´ve had enough dear, ¨ Regina murmured quietly.

Emma startled, dropping the dark green bottle and whirling around clumsily. The bottle rolled to the back of the room with the swaying ship, the last swig of rum dribbling on the worn floorboards. ¨Dammit Regina that was the last of it.¨

¨What´s got you like this Emma, ¨ Regina asked with real concern. After her last magic outburst a few days ago, things had been peaceful on the ship. Gold assured them they were close, although close to what Regina wasn´t sure.

¨I´m frustrated.¨ Emma sank down on a crate, leaning her head against the wall. ¨The rum´s gone.¨

¨And before that? ¨ Regina prodded.

¨Close the door, ¨ Emma replied.

¨You didn´t answer my question, ¨ Regina urged but she closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

They were not more than two feet away from each other in the small crowded room. The only light came from a lantern on the floor, light and shadow played on their faces in a silent film.

¨My parents, this ship, you, not finding Henry and, ¨she ground out sarcastically, ¨Our lovely Captain Hook.¨

¨Me? ¨ Regina asked first, ¨What did I do this time¨

¨Yes, you´re really hot, you know that?¨ Emma studied her, letting her unguarded gaze run over her body. ¨That frustrates me every time I see you. Usually you´re plotting some scheme and that anger takes over anything else I feel, but here on the ship we´re on the same side and all I can do is be frustrated at how much I´m attracted to you.¨

Regina kept her voice level, even as warmth pooled between her legs. ¨I see. And Hook? ¨

¨Won´t stop with the sexual innuendos, ¨ Emma hiccupped, politely covering her mouth with one hand. She continued, shaking her head and looking around the room, ¨And he´s hidden the damn rum.¨

¨I see, ¨ Regina continued evenly, soothingly. ¨Your parents, well that one I can see.¨

Emma groaned, ¨They won´t stop smothering me. _Oh Emma be careful in the sun, don´t stay up too late, eat everything on your plate. _They go on and on all the time, it´s so annoying. You´re so lucky, ¨ She sighed dramatically.

Though Emma meant the comment innocently it didn´t stop years of hurtful memories from rise to the surface and breaking free. ¨The Charmings may not be my favourite people but you´re acting a little adolescent Emma, don´t come whining to me about your parents being annoying. You have two parents who love you and who you didn´t kill with your own two hands. Be happy with what you have.¨ The painful words came spilling out, starting in a trickle and ending in a powerful roar.

Silence filled the small room as the stark reality settled over them.

¨I´m really sorry Regina, ¨ Emma´s eyes, darkened with emotion, rose to meet hers.

Her heart stopped beating for just a moment at the sincerity in the words.

¨You shouldn´t be, it was my choice, my hands. We don´t have to talk about it, it's done, it's the past.¨ Regina´s face turned pale despite the warm light.

¨Nothing is ever as simple as that, you know it. There were other choices, other issues that came into play.¨

Regina shook her head, ¨When I took my father´s heart I became no better than my mother.¨

Emma shook her head, ¨That´s not true, because you have a heart. You care that you killed him, your mother wouldn´t have. That makes you extraordinary. It make me admire you and want to protect you and it makes me sad.¨

¨Sad? You should go back to hating me and fearing me, I don´t want to be pitied.¨ Regina´s mask came up again.

¨I don´t pity you. I think you´re one of the strongest women I´ve ever met. It makes me sad that your world, your life had come to be so horrible that your only choice is to take your father´s heart.¨

¨It was selfish.¨

¨Maybe, ¨ Emma admitted, ¨But that's also human. It means you have a heart. If your father is like the man I can only guess he was by the light in your eyes when you talk about him, then I think he would be happy for you if what you did could give you your happy ending.¨

It gave me Henry.¨ Regina spoke softly, eyes filling with pain at the reminder he was somewhere in Neverland.¨_ It gave me you, _she thought. Emma made her happy in an infuriating confusing way. But was she her happy ending?

¨We´ll find him.¨ Emma reminded her.

¨We will.¨

Emma took a deep breath, steering the conversation to a lighter place, ¨I feel a little shallow about voicing my complaints about the ship now.¨

Regina softened thankfully, she didn´t open up easily, in fact she never spoke about her past with anyone, but it exhausted her and she welcomed the change in topic. She felt lighter, felt her heavy heart heal itself and bring down the wall brick by icy brick. It was dangerous to open up, leave yourself open to attack, but the feeling was so wonderful. Perhaps, just maybe, she could open her heart and her mind to Henry´s other mother. ¨You can complain all you like dear, I could kill for a shower.¨

Emma opened her eyes in mock terror, clutching her heart, ¨Please no, don´t kill me! ¨

Regina let out a deep laugh, her eyes twinkling with humour, ¨I´d save you for last dear. ¨

¨That's because I´m the best, ¨ Emma pumped her fist in the air.

¨I wouldn´t go that far, I´d say I hate you the least.¨

Emma drawled, her impersonation frightful, ¨I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.¨

¨We´re friends now? ¨

¨No, we´re so much more than that.¨ Emma replied huskily, the truth ringing out on so many levels.

Emma stood up and pushed her hair out of her flushed face. She too two steps forward, closing the distance between them.

¨What are you doing Emma? ¨ Regina barely managed to keep her voice even and composed. She felt unbalanced now, not by alcohol as she hadn´t had a drop, but by the sudden shift in space and focus. She could smell the alcohol on Emma´s breath, faint and sweet, and see the hunger in the other woman´s eyes.

Emma crashed her lips into the brunette's, her head hitting the door behind her at the action.

She was too surprised to react at first, but at the blonde´s insist ministrations and probing tongue, she sighed into the kiss, opening her mouth to welcome the other woman. Her hands moved slowly from her side to Emma´s hips, longing to bring her closer.

At this, Emma pulled back to grab both her hands in hers and pin them to the door above her head. She slipped her knee between Regina´s legs, moving slowly and with just enough pressure to make her squirm. The blonde sucked and nipped at her neck, marking her, before she looked deep into the dark eyes and demanded, ¨Kiss me.¨

¨You´re drunk Miss Swan.¨ Regina managed in a ragged voice.

Taking it as a refusal, Emma´s eyes darkened in anger and disappointment. She dropped her hands and removed her knee after a final deliberate movement, ¨Tipsy and it doesn´t change a thing.¨

She opened the door around the other woman and stalked out of the room in a straight line to prove her point.

Almost.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them : ) I feel a little all over the place with this story, but hey Regina and Emma´s relationship is a little all over the place, so let´s pretend I did it on purpose shall we ;) Thanks all for reading : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time (or Hook).**

* * *

Seven

* * *

Something was different.

The pounding in her head was something new but not an unfamiliar sensation.

She opened her eyes slowly, groaning at the glowing red light flooding the cabin.

_Had she slept the entire day? _

She glanced to her right, but there was Regina lying in her own bed, smirking over at her.

¨Rough night Miss Swan? ¨

Emma groaned again, rolling over and pushing herself to her feet. She stumbled to the wash basin and splashed cold water on her face.

The ship rolled beneath her feet and added to the already unsettled feeling the rum had left behind.

She turned with a panicked look, ¨Regina, something isn´t right.¨

The brunette was startled out of her reverie, her ogling of the scantily clad blonde.

¨What do you mean? ¨ She sat up, looking around.

¨The ship. It's still moving.¨ Emma moved quickly to pull on her pants.

¨It can´t be, its morning, ¨ But Regina followed suit, dragging a hand through her hair before getting dressed.

Emma leaned against the doorframe, her head spinning, while she waited.

A hand on her hip had her opening her eyes again.

¨Shall we? ¨ The brunette asked softly.

Emma pouted and treated the other woman to big puppy dog eyes, ¨Do you think you can fix my head? With magic?¨

Regina nodded, placing her fingers to her temples and took the pain into her own body, letting it spread to a barely there ache. She kissed her forehead softly and moved towards the stairs.

Emma was still, tears stinging her eyes, ¨You must be such a great mom.¨ She whispered, her voice husky with the unshed tears.

Regina smiled softly, ¨Thank you, although I would hope you don´t see me as just a mother.¨

Emma smiled a watery smile, ¨I definitely don't, I just thought about Henry and I-¨

She was interrupted by Hook calling down the stairs, ¨Ladies, if you could kindly leave this lovely moment until later, we have a situation on our hands.¨

Emma made a face and Regina grimaced in sympathy. At the bottom of the steps, she whirled Emma around and brought her crashing into her body. ¨See that you don´t.¨ She emphasized, kissing her deeply and thoroughly, in reference to their conversation moments before.

¨I… I won´t…but…¨ Emma put her fingers to her lips.

¨We´ll talk about this another time,¨ Regina pulled away and headed up the steps.

¨Okaaaay,¨Emma agreed softly and reluctantly, following her in a daze.

When they reached the deck, they stood stock still for a moment, shocked into further silence.

The morning sky was a blazing red with dark billowing clouds forcing their way across the sky. The sea wasn´t quiet and still like it usually was in the morning, it was choppy and swirling, huge waves with frothy white caps spread out as far as the eye could see.

¨Red sky in the morning…¨ Emma began.

¨Sailors take warning,¨ Hook finished and led them to where the others were huddled around the captains wheel. It was moving of its own accord and Hook didn´t make a move to stop it.

¨Gives it a whole new meaning,¨ Emma mumbled. ¨What's going on?¨

Hook grimaced at the stormy sea, dark shadows swimming beneath the surface. ¨Peter Pan has summoned us.¨

Regina turned her attention form the dark clouds that were pushing the red light away. ¨Why are we listening to that _child_?¨

Rumple shook his head ¨We don't have a choice when it comes to Pan.¨

Emma stepped up beside Regina, her hand grazing her back in reassurance. ¨What does he want?¨

¨How are they supposed to know,¨ Regina snapped.

The blonde put her hands up in surrender.

¨We don´t know… but we´ll find out soon enough.¨

¨I won't let him waste my time.¨ A vein popped in anger on the brunettes forehead.

¨I won´t either.¨ Emma stood proudly, chin up.

Hook and Rumple shared disbelieving look, but the ship pitched and rolled violently to one side before the two woman could question it. The group was sent tumbling to the ground, trying to find grip on the smooth wooden planks.

When they righted themselves, Regina and Emma made their way to the railing under the guise of surveying the ocean.

¨Can we get away?¨ The younger woman whispered feverishly.

¨No chance with the ocean as it is.¨ Regina shook her head, ¨And as much as I hate to admit it, we need Rumple and quite possibly the heinous Captain. ¨

¨We´d be fine Regina,¨ She pressed, needing to convince herself as much as she needed to convince Regina.

¨We´ll wait-¨

¨But-¨ Emma interrupted, her face flushed with frustration.

¨No Emma, we´ll see what he wants and then if need be we will find a way to keep going, with or without the rest.¨

The blonde hurriedly brushed a lone falling tear, ¨Regina, I can´t lose…¨

¨I know, I can't either.¨ Regina reached over and brushed her cheek, wiping away the ghost of a tear.

As the boat pitched again they clung to the railing to keep from toppling to the ground. Regina´s face paled and she pulled Emma closer to her. ¨Hide me.¨

¨What? ¨ But she positioned herself to hide the other woman from view.

The older woman leaned over the side, losing the contents of her stomach.

¨Oh Regina,¨ Emma breathed, turning on instinct to comfort the other woman.

¨No.¨ Her voice was sharp and Emma moved back carefully.

When it was over, Regina rested on her elbows on the railing.

The blonde slid closer and placed a hand on her back. ¨Are you ok?¨

She was answered with an award winning glare.

¨Oops, sorry,¨ Emma grimaced, rubbing small circles at the base of her spine. ¨Want me to get you anything?¨

¨No thank you, nothing will help.¨

¨But I could-¨

Another glare.

Emma grinned, ¨You can´t stand being so vulnerable can you?¨

¨You will stop. Now.¨

¨You don´t scare me anymore Regina.¨

¨I should.¨

Emma shook her head, her hair blowing in her face, ¨You don´t. So you´ll just have to let me help you.¨

¨I know nothing will help, ¨ She ground out before she leaned far over the railing again and Emma was moving to shield her from view.

Emma brushed the damp tendrils of hair back from her face and placed a cool hand on the back of her neck.

Regina´s features softened, ¨You would have been a great mother, and you are a great mother. To Henry, ¨ she stressed.

¨Thank you.¨

Regina continued, barely acknowledging the response with a nod. She was opening herself up and she didn´t want to stem the flow of words. ¨When I was a young girl, we took a journey across the sea to another kingdom. My mother was determined to go for business and it happened to be in the height of winter storms. For the entire week we were on the ocean, it stormed. No amount of magic or potions could help me. Of course, when we made it to land, I had lost some weight and my healthy colour. My mother blamed me for ruining her trip, her business, her impression on our hosts. So I know nothing will help it, not even by the will of my mother.¨

¨Regina, I´m so sorry.¨ Emma took a step closer, pressing up against her side.

¨It is the past. Regina turned carefully, ¨I just wanted to let you know it's not just stubbornness.¨

It was a lot more than that, but Emma nodded in acceptance. ¨Alright. I´ll be here for you, ok?¨

¨Thank you, just don´t let them see me like this. Weak. ¨

¨It's not weakness Regina, but I won´t let them see.¨

They stood by the railing together until Snow came running over, screaming for land.

The island loomed out of the dark clouds and roiling ocean. The green forests and brilliant warm sand basked in the glow of a blazing yellow sun.

The eye of the storm.

The center of the summoning.

The waves slowly calmed and Hook let down the anchor.

The group armed themselves with swords and magic and climbed into the decent sized rowboat.

A teenaged boy with an impressive mohawk met them on the sand, surrounded by a gaggle of children.

¨Well, well, well, who do we have here.¨ Rumple rubbed his hands together, addressing their apparent leader and studying the group before him.

The children raised their voices in a chant.

¨Rufio. Ru-fi-o. Rufio.¨

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you can – I love to hear from you. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time**

* * *

Eight

* * *

They followed the bouncing feathery red-tipped hair through the thick forest, the children herding them like sheep. As they moved deeper into the forest the ground began to incline steeply and the air grew colder.

When they reached a large stoic tree, wider than the six Storybrookers together, they stopped and the children melted into the trees around them.

Their leader tapped a rhythm on the tree and the trunk slid open. He motioned for them to follow, and so they trudged down a winding staircase in a single file until they came to a great hall.

A large throne was carved intricately from dark mahogany and sat at the end of the room. It faced away, hiding its occupant.

Ruffio spoke solemnly, ¨They are all here. ¨

A young high pitched voice sounded out from behind the wooden seat, ¨You may leave us, I´ll take it from here.¨

The boy bowed, his red-tipped hair almost touching the ground, before he slipped though a side passage.

Rumplestilksin stepped forward, ¨What will you have with us?¨

¨ As you well know, they have the boy,¨ The voice squeaked. ¨I want the boy and so do you.¨

¨What do you want with him,¨ Regina´s icy cold tone dropped the temperature in the room several degrees.

¨I want to kill him.¨ The words were spoken so innocently.

¨Why would you want to do that, dearie,¨ Rumple prodded.

¨I wish to be reunited with my shadow, my soul. I want to leave this place, leave the screaming children. I want peace, I wish to die.¨ The shaking voice grew stronger, more passionate, ¨Killing that boy will destroy all magic in this land and the next. It will destroy me and it will destroy Neverland. It will also destroy you and yours.¨

Why did you bring us here, just to tell us this?¨ David´s voice boomed out through the hall.

¨Of course not,¨ The figure giggled childishly. ¨I have before me the three most powerful magicians in all the lands. You will reunite my body with my soul so that I will pass on. Neverland will be no more. I will be free and you will have your boy. As a bonus, you and your magic will live. I believe that is in your best interest.¨

¨But that´s impossible, ¨ Regina breathed.

¨Not quite, but nearly,¨ Rumple reassured her.

¨Oh but what about the children,¨ Snow was quick to ask but Emma stopped her words with a sharp silencing glance.

¨So, you´ll do it?¨ Pan asked, ¨You will have only until they bring the boy to me, I can´t wait any longer.¨

¨Give us a minute,¨ Regina demanded.

¨That´s all you´re getting,¨ He agreed. ¨Let´s just hope those fools don´t get here in that time.¨

With an almost feral snarl, the brunette took them away in a cloud purple smoke to the privacy of the forest.

¨Rumple, will you perform the spell?¨Regina asked evenly, the second they caught their balance, Emma looking on stunned into silence at the literal whirlwind of events.

¨I will.¨ he chuckled to himself, almost joyfully, much to the surprise of the other two women. ¨I came on this journey to kill your boy.¨

¨What!?¨ The combined furious powers stilled the forest. You could have heard a pin drop in the soft moist earth.

¨The boy was to be my undoing, but the future is never what it seems. His death is what would be my undoing,¨ He laughed hysterically. ¨Oh how the seer was right.¨ He hooted now with laughter, ¨I will save the boy, oh I will. ¨

The two women watched in stunned silence as the man now looked in the direction he could only guess was Storybrooke, ¨Belle, I´m coming home to you.¨

Emma stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, ¨She´d be proud of you and so would Neal...I mean Bae. I know Henry enjoys having two grandfathers.¨

¨Thank you dearie.¨ He carefully schooled his face back to a semblance of his old self, ready for battle, but still the spark danced in his eyes.

Regina called softly, ¨Emma.¨

¨Yeah?¨

¨The spell, you´ll help us. We need all three to do it.¨

The colour drained from the blondes face, her knees turning to jelly, as the reality of the situation sunk in.

Three magicians.

Most powerful.

Regina and Rumplestiltskin.

And her.

Her son´s life depended on her, on her ability to do magic.

Real magic.

Not a simple True Love´s Kiss.

She shook her head violently, letting her hair fall over her face in defeat. ¨I can't. I don´t know how. Its impossible.¨

Before the last word left her mouth she was being whirled around and pressed against the tree.

It surprised her in more ways than one, bringing about a realisation.

Regina never turned to physical violence, in fact the only time the brunette had laid a hand on her was when she´d punched her first. She´d always been the one to use her hands, her body to inflict pain. Regina used her magic, granted, to cause physical damage. But, Emma realised, it was impersonal, detached. It didn´t cause the same damage to your heart as when you feel the human flesh beneath your hands as you try to maim or take a life.

¨Emma. This is our son. You will do this.¨ Regina screamed in her face, squeezing her arms painfully.

The blonde couldn't speak just yet, couldn't form the words she knew she had to speak.

She was taken back to her first days on the streets as a teenager, when she´d literally fought tooth and nail to survive. She knew what it felt like. She felt evil. Not the woman before her, she´d been safe, protected by her magic, saving the most inner point of her soul that Emma could never get back. Cora had been a coward hiding behind her magic, with no heart in her chest, impersonal didn´t matter. But Regina, Oh Regina, her eyes softened and the tension left her body, she´d been so strong, never allowing herself to completely drown in the evils that were offered.

Regina loosened her grip momentarily, noticing the blonde's change in posture. Her features remained fierce, ¨Well?¨

¨You´ll help me?¨Emma pleaded, referring not only to the task at hand but to her soul, her heart.

¨Yes, I´ll guide you and your emotions will do the rest,¨ Regina purred huskily with fear and compassion.

¨Its Henry.¨ Emma continued, the colour slowly returning to her cheeks.

Another realisation.

Magic, used for good, for love. That is strength.

¨It is.¨ Regina´s dark eyes searched the light ones before her ¨We can do this. This is it. the moment we've been practicing for.¨

¨Yes.¨ Emma nodded, the passion and the fight returning to her eyes as they lifted to meet the other woman´s.

Regina tightened her grip again, but this time there was no pain, only sweet pleasure as Emma was pushed against the tree in a heated kiss. One leg slid up a toned calf to hook around the older woman´s hip and pull her closer. Her hands fisted in wavy locks, her tongue persistently demanding entrance, probing deeply, tasting and taking what she needed.

As her hand moved to slip beneath the bright blue blazer, she felt a sharp rap on her head that forced her to look up.

Rumple.

She´d forgotten he was there.

¨If you´re quite finished dearies, perhaps we should get on with this and be going home.¨

They were breathing heavily, eyes clouded with desire and determination. Untangling themselves, Regina waved her hand and they were transported back in mere seconds.

They agreed to perform the spell to the delighted squeals of a young boy and the shocked gasp of Snow White.

¨I will eagerly await you here. Don´t take too long.¨ He whistled clumsily and Ruffio once again appeared to escort them back to the boat.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks all for sticking with me! I´d love to hear what you thought, please and thank you :) **


End file.
